Twilight Sparkle (EG)
Twilight Sparkle (voiced by Tara Strong) is the Equestrian counterpart of the human Twilight Sparkle (aka twin-sister of Sci-Twi) and the main protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Equestria Girls, and her Adventures Series. She is an Alicorn Princess from Equestria, who first came into the human world when Sunset Shimmer stole her crown from her, and later returns to help her human friends/team, The Rainbooms, defeat the evil trio of sirens, the Dazzlings and their army of Darkness, the Heylin Empire, and met her actual human counterpart as her twin-sister, Sci-Twi. She represents the element of magic in the human world and Equestria. Pre-Adventure Series: Twilight first appeared in Twilight and Kyle's Beginning of Equestria Girls as a princess pony from Equestria. She and the Equestrian version of her friends are at the Crystal Empire for her first princess summit since her coronation. Twilight is both nervous and excited about the summit and feeling self-conscious, about wearing the crown, but her friends are supportive as expected, believing her new status as princess should be embraced. In the Crystal Empire bedroom, Twilight is once again feeling unsure of herself after she tries on her crown, wondering what will happen now that she's a princess. Spike assures her everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep. Later that night, Twilight wakes up and saw Sunset Shimmer sneak into her room and steal her crown. As Twilight tackles Sunset in a chamber that houses a large mirror, her crown falls through the mirror. Sunset leaps through the mirror to follow the crown, much to Twilight and her friends' shock. The next morning, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadence had instructed Twilight to use the mirror to retrieve her crown back from Sunset Shimmer before the mirror that is a gateway to the human world would close on the third day for for thirty moons. Because without her crown, the other Elements of Harmony are powerless, and Equestria loses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Sunset would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Upon entering the human world, Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance. So she decides to run for Princess against Sunset Shimmer. With help of Spike (who comes along and transforms into a dog), Kyle Akers (former son of Eris and Pitch Black who happens to be a warlock with his former name Kyscorn), the human counterpart of her friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, also her newest friends, Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Grim, Wander, Sylvia, Spider-Man (real named Peter Parker), Godzilla, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Skunk, Mordecai, Rigby, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jenny Wakeman, and even Sunset's "ex-boyfriend", Flash Sentry, she manages to fit in at Canterlot High and have everyone at the school vote for her for Fall Formal Princess instead of Sunset. However at the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown after Twilight receives it and transforms into a rage-filled demon. Sunset hypnotizes the students, that she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship that temporarily transforms them into half-pony forms. Also, Sunset should have realized that the Element of Magic would never bring harm to its true wielder in Twilight. They defeat Sunset Shimmer with the magic of friendship, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry's Equestrian counterpart and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. Twilight later appears in Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestrian Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the deuteragonist. Six moons after the Fall Formal, Twilight receives a message from the reformed Sunset Shimmer as she settle in her new castle in Equestria. After reading that three new girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk and their army of Heylin Empire arrived at Canterlot High and put everybody except the Rainbooms and Team Owl under their spell through their singing, she senses that her CHS friends need her help. Upon doing her research, Twilight discovers that the three new girls are actually sirens that are exiled from Equestria by a legendary unicorn wizard named Star Swirl the Bearded. Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between the two worlds, she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. List of Cards: Monsters *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Red Eyes Black Dragon *Red Eyes Wyvern *Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin *Elemental HERO Neos *Crystal Neast Sapphire Pegasus *Fire Princess *Element Dragon Spells *Pot of Greed *Monster Reborn *Mystrical Space Typhon *Polymerization *Fusion Gate *Serial Spell *De-Fusion Traps *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder *Dark Renewal *Call of the Haunted *Full House *Negate Attack Counter Counter Gallery F6bf1057921c0f5d22cbaf7d2d386733.jpg|Twilight's mermaid form Twilight_Sparkle_ID_S4E15.png|Twilight's Equestrian/Alicorn form Twilight_screams_after_becoming_a_human_EG.png|Twilight screaming after becoming a human Twilight's_new_dress_EG.png|Twilight's Fall Formal dress Twilight_Sparkle_anthro_ID_EG.png|Twilight's anthro form Trivia. *Twilight wields the Star Seeker Keyblade. *Xion and her team will meet Twilight (EG) in Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestrian Girls. *Xion and her team will meet Twilight (EG) again in Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestrian Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Xion and her team will meet Twilight (EG) once more and her twin sister Sci-Twi at very the end in Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. *Twilight and the Rainbooms will one day join The Justice Guardians as their allies to stop Set and his Heylin army of darkness. *Twilight's sharing and being like a "sister" to Jeffrey and Jaden. She is also good best friends with Aqua, Alexis and Mavis. Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Twilight's Adventure members Category:The Rainbooms Category:MLP characters Category:EG characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Main Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Elements of Harmony: Magic Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Singers Category:Sisters Category:Sister figures Category:Royalty Category:Twilight's family Category:Possible Duelists Category:Possible Jedi Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Teenagers Category:Nieces Category:Aunts Category:Siblings Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Alicorns Category:Twilight (EG) & Flash Category:Martial Artists Category:Sweethearts Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Geniuses Category:Mentors Category:Inventors Category:Hybrids Category:Toons Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Mermaids Category:Swordsmen Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents